Hyoutei VS Rikkai! The 'Ahn' PK!
by x.X bored 2day X.x
Summary: One BRIGHT sunny day, Atobe wants to have a bet with Sanada. BUT! Who knew that a bet, which wasn't actually betted, could lead to such chaos? And... they stopped working... :Oneshot:


**We proudly present you with -**_**insert dramatic music**_**- another Hyoutei VS Rikkai PK oneshot!! Ahhh... let's get on with the story. AHN. XD**

* * *

"Wanna bet? Ahn?" Atobe suddenly asked randomly.

"Yea, I wanna bet. What can you do?!" the INNER Sanada wanted to say, but was stopped by the OUTER Sanada. So, what did the OUTER Sanada saaayyyyy?? He said naaassiiinng!!

"Ahh... so you DON'T wanna bet. So that means Ore-sama wins the bet!"

"WHHHHHOOOOOOOO said that you could win the bet, AAHN?!" the INNER Sanada wanted to say, but was stopped again by the OUTER Sanada. BUT! Exceptions do occur. This time, the OUTER Sanada didn't COMPLETELY stop the INNER Sanada from saying that sentence, so the OUTER Sanada said, "AAHN?!"

"AHN?!" Atobe couldn't believe his ears. "Did you copy that from Ore-sama, AHN?!"

"Yeah, so what if I copied that from you, AHN?!" the INNER Sanada wanted to say but was stopped again by the OUTER Sanada. BUT! The OUTER Sanada wasn't able to stop the INNER Sanada completely, so what came out was, "You AHN!!"

"WHAT?! How dare you call Ore-sama an AHN?!" Atobe demanded.

"I just dare alright, what can you do? AHN?!" The INNER Sanada wanted to say, but was stopped by the OUTER Sanada again. BUT! The OUTER Sanada STILL wasn't able to stop the INNER Sanada completely, so...what came out was..."You do AHN!"

"What?!" Atobe pointed an accusing finger at Sanada. "Nobody has ever dared to tell Ore-sama to do AHN!!"

"Then they are all idiotic cowards! Unlike them, I am NOT! ...AHN!!" the INNER Sanada lifted his chin proudly. BUT!! The OUTER Sanada cannot do that, because it won't be Sanada-ish... However, he does not have the awesome ability to completely control the INNER Sanada...So what came out was, "I am NOT AHN!!"

"AAAHNN?!" Atobe yelled furiously. "How come Ore-sama is an AHN and you're not an AHN?!"

"WHHHOOOOOOO said that you're an AHN?! You're a big fat ass!" the INNER Sanada protested, but was stopped by the OUTER Sanada again. BUT! As we have said, the OUTER Sanada does not have the awesome skills to control the INNER Sanada, so... what came out was, "You're a big fat ass!"

BUT!! Also as we have said, exceptions do occur. What Atobe heard was NOT 'You're a big fat ass', but 'YOUR big fat ass!!'. So Atobe twitched. "Ahn?! How dare you say that Ore-sama has a big fat ass?? And how dare you call Ore-sama's beautiful, wonderful, fantastic, awesome, amazing, splendid, magnificent, spectacular, charming ass an AHN?!"

"WHHHOOOOOOOOO said that your beautiful, wonderful, fantastic, awesome, amazing, splendid, magnificent, spectacular, charming ass is an AHN?! You're insulting me! AHN!!" the INNER Sanada pointed an accusing finger at Atobe, BUT! The outer Sanada couldn't do this, because it wouldn't be Sanada-ish, so all what he said was, "You're insulting me! AHN!!"

HOWEVER! What THE great Atobe-sama heard was NOT 'You're insulting me! AHN!!', but 'You are insulting my AHN!!' (OMG! He should have his ears checked!!)

THEREFORE! Being THE great Atobe-sama he is, he said, "How DARE you say that Ore-sama is insulting your AHN?? Ore-sama is NOT insulting your AHN!! YOU are accusing Ore-sama of insulting your AHN?? NOO! Ore-sama is NOT insulting your AHN!! Because Ore-sama is a good Ore-sama, so Ore-sama did not, is not, and will not insult your AHN!! So you shall NOT accuse Ore-sama of insulting your AHN, because Ore-sama likes Ore-sama, but Ore-sama is NOT a narcissist, so you shall NOT accuse Ore-sama of being a narcissist, and if you REALLY accuse Ore-sama of being a narcissist, you shall fall in a ditch and be haunted by frogs! Why in a DITCH? Because Ore-sama has toes! Hahaha!!"

"..." The INNER Sanada stopped working.

"..." The OUTER Sanada stopped working.

"..." Atobe stopped working.

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**Anouncement: Due to the fact that certain machines stoppped working because of conducting error, this chapter is finished, sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for your co-operation. Thank you.**

* * *

**Moral of the story: Do not make pointless random rants, otherwise you would stop working!**

**(AHHH!! HOW TERRIFYING!!)**


End file.
